


Green-Eyed

by Mofery



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: First Time Jealousy, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-03-29 06:03:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3885142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mofery/pseuds/Mofery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“相对于Dustin，我总是比较喜欢你。”Mark对Chris说。Dustin夸张地摆出一副满脸受伤的表情。<br/>“但是Mark！你真是太厉害了！请一定跟我分享分享你和女人们相处的秘诀！你是怎么做到在和一个女人聊了近二十分钟后还不记得她的名字的。”Dustin说到最后的时候自己也绷不住笑了出来。<br/>Mark闻到了一股熟悉的古龙香水的味道，他知道Eduardo正站在他边上。Mark甚至不需要回过头去看，他也能想象得出Eduardo脸上的表情，一定是对他缺乏绅士风度感到无奈。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Green-Eyed

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Green-Eyed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/241165) by [grim_lupine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/grim_lupine/pseuds/grim_lupine). 



> 作者的话：  
> 灵感来源：要是我再看见你被女生拒绝，你把自己掰弯或者自杀算了。

正文：

Mark、Eduardo、Chris和Dustin正在一个派对上。Mark喝醉了。这是正常现象。他正和一个女孩聊天（他记得她的名字是Jenny，但是不是很确定，所以他决定还是不要叫她Jenny好了，以免对方扇他一巴掌让他醒醒酒），对方似乎对鱼缸边上的一个家伙更感兴趣，那人装作要对鱼缸吐的样子，然后真吐了，他自己也被吓到了。好像这种事都比Mark讲的任何东西更让她感兴趣。  
这是常有的事。  
Mark并不会因此沮丧。他不断地对着她讲话，这样他就不必看向那头不断跟场上女生跳舞的Eduardo了。他相当确定对面的女孩是艺术史专业的，这专业……不。[注]  
“而且说真的，在他们来找我帮忙的时候，起码得稍微带点脑子吧，我觉得这种要求根本不过分。”Mark说完了，对面的女孩（Gina？好像是这个名字。不过还是不要冒险去猜了）一片茫然地看着他，好像她根本不知道他在说些什么。其实Mark也不知道他到底在说什么。他脑子里一片混乱，他记得说到Dustin养了多久的盆栽植物，以及Eduardo对此的反应，然后在他意识到他说了Eduardo然后又转移了话题，他又说了什么来着？班里的某个蠢蛋缠着他让他做辅导？可能是这个。Mark真的努力回忆了他刚刚说的是什么，但一时想不起也是情有可原的。  
“好了，我要去那儿了。”女孩指着远处的墙一脸“我一定要过去”的样子。事实上，墙那边一个人都没有。她似乎宁愿跟一堵没有感情的墙站在一起也不愿跟Mark呆在一块儿——这一点也不奇怪。  
“好吧。”Mark说。他觉得这种时候问这个应该不会怎么样，然后他以一直以来的那种语气开口问道：“你说你的名字是什么来着？”  
她离开前狠狠剜了他一眼，好像在说她不会告诉他的，除非太阳打西边出来并且Mark长得有布拉德皮特一半帅。在她走向那堵墙的时候，刚刚对着鱼缸吐的那个家伙醉醺醺地晃向她的方向，她停下来和他聊了起来。好极了。显然她觉得跟那种家伙呆在一起也比和跟自己呆着好。没关系。他的智商比这里的任何一个人都高得多，等他成为家财万贯的名人后，这些对他来说都是无关紧要的人。  
（这想法像是他小时候的玩的霸王游戏或者做的白日梦，好吧，Mark已经醉得不省人事了，他把今晚他所有的行为都归咎于他喝醉了。）  
Dustin在他身后放肆地大笑。Chris至少还掩饰了一下嘴角的笑意。比起Dustin，Mark总是比较喜欢Chris。  
“相对于Dustin，我总是比较喜欢你。”Mark对Chris说。Dustin夸张地摆出一副满脸受伤的表情。  
“但是Mark！你真是太厉害了！请一定跟我分享分享你和女人们相处的秘诀！你是怎么做到在和一个女人聊了近二十分钟后还不记得她的名字的。”Dustin说到最后的时候自己也绷不住笑了出来。  
Mark闻到了一股熟悉的古龙香水的味道，他知道Eduardo正站在他边上。Mark甚至不需要回过头去看，他也能想象得出Eduardo脸上的表情，一定是对他缺乏绅士风度感到无奈。  
“我们不可能人人都成为魅力先生。”Mark咕哝。Eduardo低声地笑了，他环住了Mark的肩膀把他拖到身旁。这让Mark立马把刚刚的痛苦话题忘得一干二净。  
“好啦好啦，‘妈妈’回来了，我们走啦。”Chris回了他们一个“我都懂”的笑容然后把Dustin拖走了,Mark甚至没来得及跟他说把他的狗屁家庭幻想留给自己吧。  
“要是他们其中任何一个是我的孩子，我大概会杀了他。”Eduardo说，他的眼睛搞笑地皱成了一团。Eduardo的眼睛总是能传达他的情绪。这大概是因为他的眼睛够大——占了他半张脸。“像日本动漫里的人。”Mark大声地说了出来，Eduardo抬眼看了他一眼，对他毫无逻辑的言语不置一词。Eduardo架着Mark往门口走，显然，他也对聚会失去了感兴趣。Mark没有移开他的胳膊。Mark告诉自己这是“束缚”。是的。如果“束缚”是指“让他想永远被这样环着”，那么，当然，他愿意。  
“我不明白，”他们出了大门，在迎面袭来的风中，Eduardo开口道，“你总是这样，和女孩们聊天，没说两句对方就受不了你走开了。但是我知道你对她们根本不感兴趣。我知道你觉得感兴趣时是什么样子，而你——你看起来觉得这些对话无聊透顶。”  
Mark突然愤怒起来。Eduardo知道他对某些事有兴趣是什么样，他知道？这对他来说真是个新闻，因为他绝对不知道，不知道——  
“也许你根本没有你想象的那么了解我。”他愤怒道，一边把Eduardo甩开。但是没甩开，因为Eduardo的力气突然大得出奇，根本不让Mark离开他分毫。  
“是，我不了解。”Eduardo轻声道，然后在人行道的中间站住了脚。他的眼神深邃而专注，Mark突然觉得口干舌燥。“那么，由你来告诉我我所不知道的，好吗，Mark？我希望自己能做点什么。”  
“离开派对里围着你的那些莺莺燕燕十分钟，然后你就会知道了。”Mark口气很冲地回了一句。操，操，他根本不想这么说的，但是他的嘴就是不受控制。这句话彻底暴露了他心里的不舒服。甚至陌生人都能听出他语气里的不爽，更别说Eduardo了——Eduardo几乎了解他的一切。  
Eduardo盯着他，好像Mark是个世界难题——他解得出来，但需要一点时间。“Mark，”他缓缓开口，“我真是我认识的最蠢的天才。”  
“哦？你很懂这些，不是吗？”Mark没说完，Eduardo的嘴就吻上了他的。他的吻坚定而深入，仿佛想要一直这么吻下去。他的一只手抬着Mark的下巴，另一只插入Mark的发丝之中，微微地扯着他的头发。Mark不禁泻出一丝呻吟，听起来像是渴求着对方的吻。  
他有点脸红。他能感觉他自己胸腔里的热度，他讨厌这样，却又在看到Eduardo的笑容时感到雀跃——那是一个满足而自信的笑容，并非是因为那个意外的享受让他沾沾自喜，Mark看得出他的愉悦是发自内心的。  
“你——”Eduardo开口却忍不住低笑了几声。Mark舔了下他的嘴唇想试试它尝起来是否有何不同。“你吃醋了。”Eduardo说，嘴角是掩不住的笑意。  
“可能之前我是有过。”Mark没正面回答他，Eduardo满脸笑意，Mark对此皱了皱眉。“我们是不是——”他顿住了，脸再次微微泛红，他不确定要怎么问Eduardo是否愿意去他的房间做一些他想做很久的事，Eduardo洞悉一切的表情让他无从开口。  
“明天，”Eduardo柔声道，“我希望你是清醒的，当我们——”他也顿住了，咬了一下自己的嘴唇。Eduardo这种脆弱的样子给了Mark勇气，他伸手拽着Eduardo的夹克凑到他跟前，又吻了他一下。  
“明天。”Mark点头，把Eduardo的胳膊再次架在他的肩膀上，然后俩人继续往前走。  
*  
第二天一早，Mark翻身时呻吟了一声，他觉得自己的脑袋像被人打过。然后他想起来——“天哪，”他自言自语着，藏不住脸上的笑意，好吧，反正当时只有他在那儿。  
十分钟后，他伸手去够手机，以防——以免——好吧，随便是什么，他知道自己在期待什么。  
他有三条短信，前两条来自Dustin，显然是在昨晚Eduardo把他送回家并在门口吻了他之后发的。好吧，但是说真的，第一条上这么写着。Mark点开了下一条。要是我再看见你被女生拒绝，你把自己掰弯或者自杀算了。  
Mark笑了。然后他点开了最后一条短信，Eduardo发来的，上面简单地写着：这是明天了。  
Mark立马发短信回击Dustin：通常来说，我比你考虑得远得多。然后他翻身下床，并且发现他的头也没那么痛了。  
这是明天。

FIN

[注]原文是“he’s fairly sure that she’s an Art History major, which - no”我觉得应该是Eduardo和这女生跳舞的时候Mark看到他们做了什么比较亲密的动作啥的然后就内心就$^%*^#%这样了……


End file.
